goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Derek (Official)
Derek is the main antagonist of the Zack series who was created by YouTube user "Creepygamer", Derek made his first appearence in the goanimate series on the first Zack episode "Zack gets in trouble at school", Derek's best friend is Hassan, a tall boy who is infact Derek's ONLY friend, Zack is Derek's arch-enemy. Information '''Gender: '''Male '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Age: '''17 '''Occupation: '''Comp School Student '''Family: '''Simon (Father) Amy (Mother) Denise (Sister) '''First Appearence: '''Zack gets in trouble at school '''Last Appearence: '''Zack Becomes Hardcore '''Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-British Origin On 1996, Derek was born in South London Hospital, Derek lived his life as normal until on 1999 he aquired a nintendo 64, which he played over and over never less went outside for some fresh air, when Derek had his first day at school on 2001, he hated it due to them keeping him from playing on his nintendo 64. Usually Derek faked his accidents so he could go home and stay off school ALOT of days, and stay in him room lying on his bed playing the game. Derek then bought alot of recent games that released in the shops, leading up until he was 14. But it came to one day on May 2009, his parents recieved alot of calls from the school about his bullying and hurting alot of students, Derek was then grounded, and was told if he were to keep attscking innocent children, they will take away all of his electronics, Derek lyed to his parents and decided to bully people anyway, after they found out two months later, they took away his consoles, his computer, everything that involves gaming and online stuff. This then sent Derek into a depression, after 3 weeks went by, Derek went into the attic to look for his 360 and copy of Halo 3, finally, he found them behind a box of VHS tapes, not only did he find them, but he found his dad's 9mm pistol, Derek took the pistol along with a clip, he went to his parents in their room and told them to close their eyes because he has a suprise for them, as they close their eyes, Derek pulled the gun from his back and shot his mother in the chest (killing her instantly) and shooting his father in the hip, this caused Derek's father to scream in pain and bleeding alot, Derek hoped to leave his dad their to bleed to death for pure revenge to show his dad how excactly Derek felt having 3 weeks without gaming. After 10 hours of playing Halo 3 online with his Dad screaming and moaning in the other room, Derek heard a knock on his front door, it was then revealed to be the police (who were possibly called by the neighbours from the screaming of Derek's dad), Derek knew he was going to get arrested, so he grabbed the pistol and jumped out of his bedroom window, Derek however, while landing fell over and hit his eye on a stone, giving him a perminant black eye, Derek still though continued, he then managed to escape and fleed to his sisters (Denise) house, after Derek had told the whole thing, he left the country with his sister and left off to the United States just in time before the police made him a wanted crinimal, but seeing as he was really far away, there is no way they could find him there, Derek moved into a small town with his sister and were then adopted by Simon and Amy, after a few months of adoption, they needed a school to go to, Simon and Amy managed to pay the school in town to have both Derek and Denise to attend to, Derek met his first friend Hassan, who then became his right hand man, and a kid to push around (Zack), Derek was the school bully and kicked the crap out of anyone who would get in his way or try to attack him. 2 years went later, and then that is when the episode "Zack gets in trouble at school" starts, thus the lifespan begins. Category:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1996 Births